Forum:Template-fu.
I've been having fun learning and experimenting with templates and preloading forum pages. For the page by page forums it means being able to create pages and have the link to the comic already set up. One of the things I've found is that we are missing a lot of the General_wiki_templates Rather than collect them one by one I am wondering if there is a known automatic way of coping them over into our template name space? It would have to be done so as not to disturb the current templates we use. I.E. filter whats copied to avoid coping name conflicts. Doing this would enrich the language we can use to edit the wiki. We would also be on the same page as other editors who are using the existing templates. It saves a lot of energy not to have to reinvent the wheel each time. It would also give us a supported base. Allowing us to get help from others who already understand that base. So how might this be done? Is anyone willing to help make this happen? --Rej ¤¤? 03:43, 22 August 2009 (UTC) : Could you give some motivation? We obviously haven't needed them, but how could some of the templates have helped us? : In terms of effort, I would note that a deadline has passed in the discussion of the future of the wiki. It might be better to just make sure the next home is set up correctly. Argadi 10:20, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :: Hi Argadi, what I am looking for right now is knowledge about how this might be done. I wouldn't mind finding someone else with the motivation and willingness to do it, but that would be gravy. :: I don't need to have effort put in to moving things, I do need to find out what my options are. Decisions to go ahead can come after that. :: I mentioned some needed templates in Forum:Okay, is this working?. Rather than port them by hand I want to see if I can get them by solving the template problem on a larger scale. Deciding what to do will come later. :: As far as the move is concerned, AFAIK the only deadline that passed was the one to respond to m's site memo. The moving process has not been committed to or begun in earnest. So improving the wiki here is still the only current option. Might as well explore it. The knowledge won't go to waste if we move. --Rej ¤¤? 21:42, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :: P.S. I do have some other ideas that have come out of my current learning on the Page-by-Page preload stuff. I need to clarify those thoughts. Then I will write them in another forum. Either here or via the watercooler. --Rej From what I understand of this discussion, I would comment that one should presume that mediawiki will continue to be used. Hopefully using version 1.12 will work... ⚙Zarchne 22:22, 26 August 2009 (UTC)